


Keeping the Secret

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabbles2013 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil confronts his team with a question he already knows the answer to</p><p>Sequel to "Gift of Christmas"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping the Secret

Skye watched as A.C. came out of his office and looked around at all of them, giving her a quick nod before asking, "Who is responsible for the Christmas tree in my office?" She figured she'd been busted when he nodded at her but it seems like he was going to play along.

 

"Christmas tree?" Simmons questioned before getting up to go look.

 

"Someone came and put up a tree?" Ward asked.

 

"Someone obviously thought I needed a little holiday cheer," Phil commented. "They were right.  Must remember to thank the mystery Elf when I figure out who it is."


End file.
